Hands Off
by Anagramed Lillium
Summary: Axel's cold, and he wants to warm up with his favorite partner, but Roxas knows something's wrong. Warning: Yaoi, lime?


Title: Hands Off

Rating: M

Pairing: AkuRoku

Warning: Pseudo-lemon? XP They don't do TOO much.

Word Count: 722

A/N: For Roxas-month, of the month-countdown with my girlfriend. =3 This was supposed to turn out differently, actually, but I like how it ended up. XD

REVIEWS ARE LOVE.

* * *

"I thought I said 'keep your hands to yourself'," Roxas protested breathlessly as he found himself pinned against a cold stone wall.

"Yeah, but it's hard to do that when it's so fuckin' cold out," Axel purred as his hands slid from Roxas' shoulders to his chest.

"We're supposed to be patrolling," Roxas pointed out, grabbing onto Axel's wrists to shove him off.

"So? Never stopped us before." Axel smirked as he tugged his wrists free, instead moving Roxas' hands above his head.

"Xigbar's patrolling, too." Roxas didn't particularly _want_ to be caught by the older Nobody. Though, knowing Xigbar…

"He'd enjoy the show." Axel's grin was a little wild now as one of his hands unzipped the leather of Roxas' coat.

"You're an ass," Roxas informed him, though he couldn't hold back the hiss when the Flurry's _talented_ fingers twisted his nipple enough to make his back arch.

"I'll make it quick," he promised as he bit-kissed along Roxas' jaw and up to his ear, sucking on the lobe in that specific way that drew reluctant moans from the blonde and had him squirming. Axel ground his hips forward against Roxas', purring when he felt the teen's hard-on rubbing against his thigh, and he testily rocked against it again. The motion was accompanied by the most _delicious_ mewling sound from Roxas, though his cheeks flamed a bright red once he realized what he actually _sounded_ like.

"Then get on with it," Roxas grumbled irritably, trying to regain his composure, and failing miserably when Axel's hips pressed against his again and he melted with another whimpering moan. Roxas seemed to be finished with his griping, so Axel took the opportunity to unzip his partner's pants, shoving them down his hips and ignoring the hiss of inhaled breath as the cold air hit Roxas' bare thighs and burgeoning arousal; of course he wasn't wearing any underwear...it was blisteringly cold, and only Roxas would go commando on a recon mission. "Axel…" he said uncertainly, watching him with a soft frown as the redhead undid his own pants enough to free his throbbing erection. Axel was…tenser than usual, and as much as the assassin might have wanted to blame it on the cold, there was something else. He knew he'd gone in to talk to Saix earlier, maybe that was it?

Axel's hot lips against his own brought Roxas back to reality, and he blinked at the Flurry, tugging at his wrists, which Axel still had in a tight hold above his head. Roxas managed to wiggle them free, then grabbed fistfuls of the wild crimson spikes, pulling Axel back forcefully. Emerald eyes met firm, determined azul, and Roxas said, voice a little hoarse, "What's wrong?"

Axel stared at him for a moment, then blinked, shaking his head and pulling Roxas' hands free of his hair. "Nothin'. What makes you think there is?" he asked, that lazy smirk managing to work its way back onto his lips, though there was something behind it now.

"Axel," Roxas protested, still trying to keep his voice steady, but he couldn't help the quiver it adopted when Axel's lips pressed hot kisses along his skin. "Nnh, wait, no."

The redhead groaned in frustration. "What?" he demanded, looking up at the teen still pinned against the wall.

"If you don't tell me what's wrong, we're gonna stop now," Roxas threatened.

Axel growled softly, nipping at Roxas' throat. "Nothing's wrong," he insisted.

"Did something happen with Saix?"

Axel stiffened, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Roxas, let's just drop it."

"No. Tell me what's going on."

Axel rested his head against the wall next to Roxas' ear. "Roxas," he said, his voice hoarser. "_Please_. Just drop it."

He couldn't actually remember the last time he'd heard Axel sound like that; pained, if that was even possible. In fact, he couldn't remember _ever_ hearing Axel's voice like that. Sighing resignedly, Roxas pulled his partner close for another kiss. "Kay," he agreed quietly. "You better tell me later, though," he added.

"We'll see." The grin was back on Axel's face, and he leaned in to kiss Roxas again, rocking his hips against the blonde's, delighting in the next whimper he drew from him. He wasn't going to tell Roxas what he and Saix had talked about, and soon enough, Roxas had forgotten all about it.


End file.
